Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a railcar including an automatic level controlling valve of an air spring provided between a carbody and a bogie.
Description of Related Art
A railcar includes an air spring as a secondary suspension between a carbody and a bogie. The air spring is provided with an automatic level controlling valve. The automatic level controlling valve supplies air, supplied from an air supplying portion included in the carbody, to an inside of the air spring or discharges the air from the inside of the air spring. A height of the carbody is adjusted by the automatic level controlling valve in accordance with a change in weight or behavior of the carbody. There exists a railcar in which such an automatic level controlling valve is attached to the carbody (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S60-40836, for example). Further, there also exists a railcar in which: the air spring is fixed to the bogie; and the carbody is mounted on an interface plate provided at an upper portion of the air spring. In this railcar, the automatic level controlling valve is attached to the interface plate from below.